Underpants
Underpants is a parody animation/AU of Undertale made by YouTuber Sr Pelo. Description Almost all the videos anyway, reflect the process of the game, but they are different from the original plot brevity and variety of references: * Three videos about the main path of the game (Neutral Route, True Pacifist Route and Genocide Route) * Two videos dedicated to the individual events in the game (this is a video about the entry and the video about the option of visiting W.D. Gaster) * One comic video about the way the Genocide issued the first of April; * The two "secret" videos, access to which there is only when viewing the series about the path of the Genocide. Main Story Intro Undertale was released on the day of birth. This intro is altered under Underpants. Changes: * Earth was ruled by two races - Doras and Wazowskis. * Instead Mount Ebott became Mount Teletubbies. * All changes are based on cartoons. Normal Ending The story started off with the Asgore fight, after Asgore attacked (dealing 2 HP). This caused Frisk to slap Asgore in rage, bringing them to the end of the fight. Asgore then asks Frisk to take his soul, prompting Frisk to reply with " i dunna wanna kill papa" and then dived into a hug. After Asgore exclaims that they can be a family, Flowey appears saying "AHAHA TOO BAD" and stabs Asgore with a knife, causing him to turn into dust after screaming, while Frisk reacts with a over dramatic gasp. Then, Flowey gives Frisk the "I told you so" about how it's kill or be killed. After a shrill laugh he hits a button labeled "close the game" and it ends up closing the game. This causes Sr Pelo on the other side to slam the table in rage. After rebooting the game, Photoshop Flowey appears while Frisk is screaming. Flowey then tells Frisk about his plan to kill them over and over until Frisk interrupts saying that they will fight Flowey. Flowey laughs calling them an idiot and then proceeds to crush them, causing a gameover. Flowey then proceeds to crash the game again causing Sr Pelo to rage even more. After rebooting the game Frisk calls for help saying "HELP MEH!", the Souls then start to help, but not before arguing about Frisks gender. They end up giving Frisk a hulk like shape that allows them to power-slap Photoshop Flowey. Flowey, about to die ends up resetting his SAVE state causing Frisk and Sr Pelo to be overflowed with memes. Flowey then states he is god because he has Netflix on the go (lucky) this causes Frisk to ask for help, the Souls then overpower Flowey leaving him in his flower state once again. Frisk then tells Flowey that they are not going to kill him. This causes him to cry and run away. Sr Pelo finishes the game in happiness, that is until Flowey appears and tells him you need to make friends for the true ending. This causes him to rage and break his table. Pacifist Ending The series begins with Toriel interrupting Asgore mid-battle against Frisk with a gigantic fist hitting him. Then all of their friends gathered and Flowey appears and plugs a cord causing their friends to get electrified and then Frisk says "Hey leave my friends alone" causing Flowey say "Ok, ok, but if you can defeat me" and ends up Frisk getting trapped on a box by Flowey and getting stabbed a lot. Toriel hit Flowey's hand, causing him to stop stabbing Frisk and Royal Guard 01 appearing shouting, "Who's touching the child", going to the other monsters and punish Flowey, perplexed Toriel said Asgore also touched the child, and he's abused and beaten. Flowey is bored, he becomes Asriel and tries to kill Frisk, but they "refused", then Frisk retains their friends. Asriel becomes a child which Frisk comforts, he pulls out of his pocket of Frisk's friends, throwing them into the barrier, which destroyed the Barrier, This follows with someone shouting: "HOLY SH** THE BARRIER". And the monsters come to the surface. The viewer is given the choice - to stay with or leave Toriel. *Stay: Toriel crying from happiness, hugs her Frisk. *Leave: Toriel crying Frisk out, but he was immediately stolen. Genocide Ending April Fools SANESSS gives Frisk a "BAD TOM". This follows with "MOGOLOVONO", a derpier version of "MEGALOVANIA" Afterwards, SrPelo tells the user that this is an April Fools Joke, because everyone rushed him to finish the REAL Genocide Ending. Real Story The series begins with a meeting with Frisk and Flowey. Between them, the conversation begins, and at the end Flowey says that "creatures like us, we wouldn't even hesitate to kill each other if we got in the other's way...", and then Frisk tries to kill Flowey, but he escapes. The player comes in the last corridor, where there Sans. They begin to fight, but not before WAHLUIGI! Then, Sans starts talking about the beautiful day, but suddenly kills Frisk. The protagonist tries to kill Sans, but he kills them every time. In one of the attempts Sans gives a chance to the player - to spare or to attack. *Spare : Sans lays Frisk down in bed and pokes his bone. Then all monsters come to Sans and punish him for what he has done to the child. After that, Sans appears in the "Steven's Universe." Then he meets the font Papyrus and the font Comic Sans. And in the end, he meets SANESSS, and he asks last question to him "You wanna have a BAD TOM!!??" and fires a bone from a pistol. After this attack, SANESS kills Sans with a Tom blaster. *Attack : Sans dodges and continues to attack Frisk. When a player reaches the final attack, the Sans begins it's "infinite progress." During his turn Sans falls asleep in a bed. After that, the player kills Sans and goes to the king. Who didn't finish his sentence, Asgore was stabbed with a knife, after which he utters a loud cry. And at the same moment the wounded King was hit by a knife, Afterwards, Flowey gives Asgore a powerful op stab. Then the player kills Flowey and meets Chara. At a meeting with them Pelo panics and tries to escape from the room, but Chara silences him. They show all the possible ways to Erase button (Rus. Erase ). If the player selects the "Erase", then Chara calls him a good partner, and if the player chose the "Do not do this", then Chara approaches the protagonist, then, regardless of the choice, the player receives a "deadly slap." 17 A series about Gaster. It has a lot of encrypted text, as well as about the beginning, Gaster shows middle finger and hysterical laughter escapes and later told one of life theories Gaster. Trivia *In genocide sometimes Gaster appears (3 times). *When the characters got electrocuted it was revealed that Alphys skeleton was just a hand, Undynes suit revealed actually Undyne herself, Sans whatever is Ness, and that Asgore has a bone right at his crotch. Gallery Underpants - Normal Ending (SPOILERS).jpg|Created by Sr. Pelo Underpants - True Ending (SPOILERS).jpg|Created by Sr. Pelo Underpants - Genocide Ending (SPOILERS).jpg|Created by Sr. Pelo Underpants - Genocide Ending (APRIL FOOLS).jpg|Created by Sr. Pelo Category:AUs Category:Comedic Category:Animation Category:Joke AUs